Visits From The Flock
by CreateNewThings
Summary: See what happens when the flock comes to visit a schizophrenic, hallucinogenic girl. First person point of view. Are they real?


Disclaimer: No I don't own Max and the Flock. But I do own this story. So back off!

So there I was, doing my homework on my bed when I heard a noise coming from my window.

"The answer's 27."

"What?!?!" I exclaimed doing a 180 turn. "Oh it's you. You really got to stop doing that." I told Fang.

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Yes you heard right. Fang was in my bedroom. Apparently helping me with my algebra homework. You see, the flock tends to visit me every now and then. If it's real or all in my mind I don't know. I guess I kinda don't want to know either. If it's in my mind I guess I can call it a blessing. Or something like that.

"So where's the rest of them?" I asked him.

Fang was fiddling with my electric guitar. I plugged it into the amp for him.

"So… Where's the rest of the flock?" I repeated not sure if he heard me the first time.

He started to tune it.

"So?!" I persisted.

"They're coming." He said in a bored voice. He started to play a familiar song. I finished the first half of my homework.

"Nice. 'Helena', am I right?" I asked him while finishing some more of the easier problems on the sheet my teacher gave me.

I was replied with a nod.

"Came a time. When every star fall brought you to tears again. We are the very hurt you sold." I started to sing softly. Man I love that song.

As I finished the second to last problem of my homework I heard a soft voice say, "You sing really good." That was followed by a chorus of little giggles and snickers (not the candy variety either) as soon as they saw how startled I was seeing them perched on the roof and the flower box outside my window.

"Um… Thanks Angel." I said trying to gain back some of my composure. They swiftly got into my room through the window and were sitting on my sister's bed. Seeing how I was using my bed for my homework.

"Oh my gosh Fang! You're like really good at the guitar! Maybe we should like, buy you a guitar! You could play it in places like the park. We could get money! You can play the guitar and Max'll sing! That's like so awesomely perfect. Oh my gosh is that, that song on you're iMix? I really liked yet didn't like your iMix at the same. Isn't that funny I mean how can you like yet not like something at the same time. Isn't that weird? Of course, Max and Angel, yours was pretty good too. Maybe I should make one!!! It could like, have the songs that I like. It would have ALL Taylor Twins on it!!! That would be awesome wouldn't it? You know what else is awesome? Twix. Now that's an awesome candy bar. I mean it's all caramelly and chocolately and cookieish. At the SAME time! I saw it once at this gas stop for only like 85 cents and-"

"Nudge! You're gonna make my ears bleed." I exclaimed jokingly. "I still have one more Twix from yesterday. Didn't know you were gonna come tho-" Before I even finished my sentence I saw a two pair of hands grab for it.

"She said she was gonna give it to me Gazzy!" Nudge yelled.

"But it's Twix!" exclaimed the Gasman, "It's so darn good!"

"Chill you guys!" Max snatched the shiny-wrapped candy from their hands. " We'll compromise! 'Kay?" She was replied with two nods. Max split the Twix in half and gave it to them. "Happy?"

I didn't really think she needed an answer. They were both eating it very slowly. As if too savor every bite.

Fang continued playing the guitar as if this was normal. Huh… Guess this was kinda normal for him.

"Be quiet guys! I'm trying to figure out what this thing is." Iggy said while trying to find out what my bass guitar was. "I'm pretty sure it's a type of a guitar. Seems bigger than a normal one though. Is it a bass?" He managed to sling it on his shoulder correctly. I swear sometimes it was like as if he wasn't blind at all. "Hey Fang! What song are you playing?"

"He's playing 'Helena' remember!" Piped up Angel. She was on my sister's bed trying to reach the basket of stuffed toys on top of the cabinet. "See Celeste! You have a lot of friends here. This one looks kinda like you. Maybe she's you sister!" Angel softly said too her bear. She looked so young and innocent.

I stole a glance at Max. She was looking at Angel with a content face. I bet she was wishing this could last forever.

Iggy was listening closely to Fang trying to find out a way to make the bass sound right. He grabbed one of my picks off the amp and started to play some notes. The correct ones at that too. He never stops surprising me. How he even knew where my pick was I guess I'll never know.

"Am I doing it right?" Iggy asked.

"You got the right. It just needs to go a bit faster." I demonstrated snapping so he could hear. "Also when it goes to the bridge, you know the 'can you hear me?' part you just play the notes once. Like this." I showed him. Well… I played it and he listened.

After that I went back to my homework only to try and finish it. When…

"Come on honey! Time to eat!"

My mom's voice cut easily through my thick wooden door. Weird how she can do that, I guess all moms can do that.

I heard a brisk solid knock on my door. I turned around to tell the flock to go to only find out that they weren't there anymore.

"Bloody… How'd they do that so fast?" I wondered out loud. I stared at the darkening sky to see 6 dots in the sky.

Did I just daydream again? Meh, whatever.

I jumped on my bed to finish my last math problem when to my astonishment; I found the problem already done. It even showed the work. Whoa, okay then, that was weird. Whatever, I'm done with homework and I've got spaghetti waiting for me downstairs.

I left the room humming Helena under my breath. I glanced at my window, looking at the 6 small dots disappearing into the horizon. I closed my door running the day through my head again.

"So long not goodnight…"


End file.
